Histoires de LunaL (4)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Mes virées nocturnes à Poudlard en compagnie de ma bien-aimée La Dame Grise, qui me fait découvrir des salles peu connues, certaines amusantes, d'autres terrifiantes.


HISTOIRES DE LUNAL (4)

**Mes nuits à Poudlard**

Dans les abondantes descriptions qu'elle fait des événements survenus à Poudlard, notre chère J.K. Rowling révèle des choses dont les élèves qui y étudiaient à l'époque n'ont souvent même pas soupçonné l'existence.

Bien sûr, il y avait la rumeur, mais la rumeur n'est pas une source très sûre, car elle déforme tout.

Qui sait, d'ailleurs, si notre auteure n'a pas parfois pris des rumeurs pour la réalité ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Mme Rowling a dépeint Poudlard en fonction des événements qui s'y déroulaient et non en fonction de l'intérêt que telle ou telle partie du château pouvait présenter. Ainsi, elle a décrit la Salle sur demande parce que cet endroit a joué un rôle essentiel dans l'histoire. Elle nous a emmenés, pour les besoins de l'intrigue, dans des salles souterraines dont les professeurs, même les plus anciens, n'avaient jamais entendu parler.

Mais Poudlard est vaste et a constitué le terrain de jeu et d'expériences d'innombrables sorcières et sorciers pas toujours bien intentionnés. Si bien que le château est comparé par certains auteurs à un véritable champ de mines.

D'où les recommandations expressément formulées au début de chaque année scolaire : ne pas s'éloigner des lieux balisés, rester toujours groupés et mettre un frein à toute velléité d'exploration.

Recommandations que, bien sûr, nos trois héros − Harry, Ron et Hermione − n'ont jamais suivies.

Eh bien ! moi aussi, je n'ai pas suivi ces recommandations. Cependant, contrairement à nos amis, j'avais un guide qui, habitant les lieux depuis des siècles, en connaissait le moindre recoin.

Oui ! Il s'agit de ma bien-aimée la Dame Grise.

Après l'avoir tannée pendant longtemps, je l'ai convaincue de me faire faire une petite visite privée, à la lueur des flambeaux, de certains lieux dont tu ne trouveras jamais la description – ni même la mention – dans les livres de _Harry Potter_.

**La salle qu'on n'a pas demandée**

Pour me préparer en vue de ces visites mémorables, j'avais demandé à ma bien-aimée la Dame Grise s'il convenait d'emprunter à mon ami Harry sa cape d'invisibilité. Helena m'avait répondu qu'elle avait beaucoup mieux : un sortilège qui me rendrait invisible aux yeux de tous ceux que nous croiserions, sauf aux siens.

Quand la Dame Grise vint me chercher dans le dortoir à minuit, j'avoue que j'avais un peu le trac. En effet, pour me punir (gentiment) de l'avoir harcelée, Helena avait pris un malin plaisir à me raconter, les jours précédents, un tas d'histoires à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Après avoir marmonné une courte formule, elle m'invita à la suivre. Cette formule était sans aucun doute le sortilège dont elle m'avait parlé. Je pus en vérifier l'efficacité au tournant du premier couloir : Rusard et Miss Teigne rôdaient comme toujours, en quête d'élèves à signaler au directeur.

Le concierge salua ma bien-aimée et Miss Teigne ne tiqua pas. J'étais donc bel et bien invisible.

Nous dûmes parcourir une enfilade de couloirs et grimper plusieurs escaliers baladeurs avant d'arriver à la « Salle qu'on n'a pas demandé ».

Une porte toute simple, comme il y en a des centaines à Poudlard, nous attendait.

Helena prononça une autre formule et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Reste bien près de moi, LunaL, sinon nous risquons de ne plus jamais nous revoir. »

J'aurais pris à la légère cet avertissement si je n'avais lu dans ses yeux une réelle inquiétude.

Nous entrâmes.

Sitôt la porte refermée derrière nous, une lumière diffuse venant du plafond éclaira une pièce vide, sans fenêtre.

Je me retournai. La porte avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus, dans cette salle de petites dimensions, qu'un escalier en bois ne menant nulle part et, tout au fond, une autre porte qui s'ouvrit.

Aussitôt – et malgré la présence d'Helena à mes côtés −, une terreur panique s'empara de moi et je me précipitai en avant.

Mais il se produisit un phénomène étrange, comme il s'en produit parfois dans les rêves : plus je courais vers la porte, plus elle s'éloignait.

Je courais à perdre haleine vers cette issue, mais plus j'avançais vers elle, plus elle se dérobait à moi.

J'avais l'impression de devenir fou.

C'est alors que j'entendis, comme si elle se trouvait à des centaines de mètres de moi, Helena qui prononçait une formule magique.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous deux à l'extérieur de la salle.

J'étais en nage, comme si j'avais couru le marathon alors que, paraît-il, je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce.

« C'est assez pour ce soir, dit simplement Helena. Nous reprendrons cette visite un autre jour. »

Je vis dans son visage que, même si elle savait tout de cette salle, elle s'était inquiétée pour moi.

Sur le chemin du retour au dortoir, elle me raconta l'histoire.

Il y a deux siècles, une sorcière du nom d'Agrippina Meanminded avait été embauchée pour enseigner la Défense contre les forces du mal (décidément, ce poste est maudit). Cette femme ambitionnait cependant autre chose : la direction de l'école. Elle complota tant et si bien qu'au lieu d'obtenir ce qu'elle convoitait, elle se fit un nombre incroyable d'ennemis.

Mais personne n'osait la prendre de front, car elle possédait d'immenses pouvoirs magiques.

C'est elle qui avait imaginé la « Salle qu'on n'a pas demandé ». Elle y invitait ses ennemis, un par un, sous prétexte de leur montrer quelque trésor. Dès qu'ils étaient entrés, elle transplanait hors de la pièce, laissant l'autre s'épuiser à courir après une porte inatteignable.

Il n'y avait pas qu'une salle, me dit ma bien-aimée. Chaque fois qu'on entrait dans la pièce, celle-ci se déplaçait dans une autre dimension. Les salles formaient ainsi, tout autour de celle qui n'avait pas encore été visitée, une sorte de carrousel infernal.

Helena avait surpris le manège tout à fait par hasard et, si elle n'avait pu sauver la dernière victime d'Agrippina, elle avait fait en sorte que la méchante sorcière soit condamnée à la réclusion à perpétuité à la prison d'Azkaban.

Grâce aux informations qu'on avait tirées d'Agrippina Meaminded, on avait pu visiter quelques-unes des salles du « carrousel infernal ». Helena était présente lors de cette visite macabre. Il n'y avait dans les pièces vides que des squelettes étendus au sol dans leurs habits d'époque, leur main osseuse tendue vers une porte qu'ils n'avaient jamais atteinte.

On avait par la suite tenté de détruire cette salle, mais les formules utilisées par Agrippina étaient si complexes – autant que les lignes de code d'un programme informatique – qu'on avait dû abandonner le projet.

Nous étions arrivés au dortoir. Helena posa un baiser sur sa main et le souffla dans ma direction. Puis elle disparut.

J'attendis quelques jours avant de la prier de me faire visiter un autre lieu étrange et inconnu de Poudlard.

**La salle du Collectionneur**

Quelques jours plus tard, ma bien-aimée Helena, la Dame Grise, vint me chercher au dortoir à minuit et utilisa, comme la première fois, un sortilège d'invisibilité pour me protéger contre les rencontres inopportunes.

Nous avions parcouru quelque distance dans les couloirs sombres, éclairés seulement par des torches fixées au mur à intervalles réguliers, quand nous vîmes le directeur de l'école qui venait à notre rencontre. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'aperçut Helena que lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

« Ah bonsoir, Helena ! » dit-il.

Helena le salua.

« Vous n'êtes pas avec votre soupirant ? » demanda-t-il.

Chacun sait qu'un fantôme ne rougit pas, mais si la chose était possible, ma bien-aimée aurait rougi des pieds à la tête. Elle fit signe que non.

Dumbledore dirigea alors son regard directement à l'endroit où je me trouvais, puis il tourna la tête vers Helena.

« Il est vrai qu'à cette heure, il dort sûrement à poings fermés chez les Serdaigle. »

Et il continua son chemin en ajoutant :« Vous saluerez le jeune LunaL de ma part. C'est un bon élément, d'après ce que me dit Filius. J'ai l'impression que nous le reverrons à Poudlard après ses études. Bonne nuit, Helena ! »

Quand il se fut éloigné, Helena et moi nous nous regardâmes avec, dans les yeux, la même pensée : malgré le sortilège d'invisibilité, le grand magicien avait deviné ma présence.

Pour nous rendre à l'endroit où Helena me conduisait, nous devions passer par le préau.

En arrivant dans la cour, elle me demanda si je voyais quelque chose d'inhabituel. Je fis signe que non. Elle marmonna alors une formule qui fit apparaître sur les murs une multitude d'oreilles.

Elle me raconta qu'il y a longtemps, un directeur paranoïaque, croyant que les élèves tenaient des propos médisants à son endroit, avait imaginé ce stratagème pour se tenir au fait des conversations qui se déroulaient dans la cour. Partout où il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre, dans un sorte d'écouteur relié magiquement aux oreilles murales, ce qui se disait à différents endroits de l'école.

« Cette histoire est devenue une légende, ajouta Helena, mais, comme tu vois, les oreilles existent bel et bien. »

Elle prononça une autre formule et les oreilles disparurent.

Je me dis que mon amie Hermione avait sûrement lu cette légende à la bibliothèque et qu'elle avait sans doute suggéré l'idée aux jumeaux Weasley, qui ont par la suite inventé les « oreilles à rallonge ».

Je sus aussi, du même coup, d'où venait l'expression « les murs ont des oreilles ».

Je connais quelqu'un qui aurait bien aimé mettre la main sur l'écouteur de l'ancien directeur pour être au courant de tout ce qui se tramait à l'école : Dolores Ombrage, la Grande Inquisitrice qu'un ministère de la Magie paniqué nous a imposé plus tard.

Nous poursuivîmes notre balade dans l'école endormie.

Helena m'expliqua que la salle où nous allions avait été créée par un sorcier adepte de la magie noire.

« Lord Voldemort, me dit-elle, n'est pas le premier mage noir à avoir souillé le monde magique. Il a eu des prédécesseurs. Le personnage en question, dont l'histoire n'a retenu que le surnom − « Le Collectionneur » −, n'ambitionnait pas, heureusement, de dominer le monde. Mais il ne le cédait en rien à Jedusor pour ce qui est de la méchanceté et de l'absence de scrupules. La salle que je vais te faire visiter n'est connue que de rares initiés. »

Nous arrivâmes dans un cul-de-sac. Un mur se dressait devant nous.

Helena se tourna vers moi.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir visiter ce lieu ? Il n'y a ici qu'horreur et malveillance. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu restes marqué par ce que tu vas voir…»

Pour lui montrer que j'étais bien résolu à tout affronter, je tirai ma baguette magique.

Ma bien-aimée hocha la tête.

« Ta baguette ne nous sera ici d'aucune utilité, sinon pour nous éclairer. »

Elle s'avança vers le mur et prononça une formule.

Aussitôt, le mur sembla basculer sur lui-même, dévoilant un petit escalier qui descendait dans les entrailles de Poudlard.

Sur la partie du mur qui n'avait pas bougé apparut une inscription :

LA MAGIE EST UN ART SÉRIEUX QUI NE DOIT PAS ÊTRE PRIS À LA LÉGÈRE OU MIS ENTRE LES MAINS DE N'IMPORTE QUI. LES SORCIERS SONT RESPONSABLES DE LEURS ACTES ET SUBIRONT TÔT OU TARD LES CONSÉQUENCES DE LEUR MALVEILLANCE OU DE LEUR DÉSINVOLTURE.

L'inscription s'effaça.

« Cet avertissement, me dit Helena, a été ajouté sur ordre du ministère de la Magie à l'intention de celles et ceux qui découvriraient cette salle par hasard. Comme tu te doutes bien, il a été impossible jusqu'à ce jour de faire disparaître la salle. »

Je commandai à ma baguette : _Lumos maxima_ et une lumière intense jaillit de son extrémité.

Je vis dans les yeux de ma bien-aimée une grande inquiétude.

Avant que nous ne nous engagions dans l'escalier, elle me dit :

« Si jamais on te demande si tu es un ami du Collectionneur, tu dois répondre "oui" sans hésiter. »

« D'accord ! » fis-je, un peu agacé.

« Il en va de ta vie, LunaL. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, » répliquai-je.

Nous amorçames donc la descente de cet escalier étroit, qui semblait tourbillonner sans fin.

La descente étourdissante dura plusieurs minutes.

J'arrivai enfin à la dernière marche, tandis que ma baguette éclairait une vaste salle voûtée, que l'obscurité cachait en grande partie.

Dès que je posai le pied sur le sol dallé, un phénomène étrange se produisit. On eût dit que mon acuité auditive avait augmenté, car j'entendais le moindre bruit : le clapotis du liquide dans les deux rangées de grands tubes de verre, posés sur de longues tables et remplis de je ne sais trop quoi, qui flanquaient une allée centrale des chuchotements et des rires étouffés des bruits d'ailes fendant l'air.

Je m'avançai, prudemment, tandis qu'Helena, à mes côtés, restait muette.

La lumière de ma baguette, même au maximum, n'éclairait la salle que sur un rayon de quatre ou cinq mètres.

Tandis que je me dirigeais vers le tube de verre le plus proche, qui contenait de petites sphères flottant dans un liquide doré, le battement d'ailes entendu à mon arrivée dans la salle augmenta d'intensité.

Quelques pas me séparaient du tube de verre. Je me rendis compte alors que les petites sphères étaient des yeux.

Quand j'approchai mon visage du tube, une dizaine d'yeux vinrent tout à coup se coller contre la paroi et me fixèrent.

J'entendis à peine ma bien-aimée crier « Non, LunaL, ne les regarde pas ! »

Il était trop tard. J'étais hypnotisé. Des images, sans doute transmises par les globes oculaires, se bousculèrent dans mon cerveau : toujours de dos, le Collectionneur prononçait la formule _expulso oculum_ afin d'extraire à froid un œil qu'il trouvait sans doute exceptionnel et qui appartenait à des hommes et des femmes qui hurlaient à la mort.

Effectivement, chacun des globes qui me fixaient avait une particularité : chez l'un, l'iris était violet, chez l'autre, il avait la forme d'une fente verticale comme chez les reptiles.

J'étais dégoûté et fasciné tout à la fois.

Je serais sans doute resté là jusqu'à ma mort si ma bien-aimée n'avait eu l'idée de se faufiler entre la paroi et moi, ce qui rompit le charme.

Je vacillai, mais restai debout sur mes jambes.

Je devais être blanc comme un drap, car Helena me demanda si ça allait.

« Merci, ma mie ! « bredouillai-je. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

Je repris rapidement mes esprits.

« Le reste doit être à l'avenant, je suppose. »

Helena fit signe que oui.

Je m'apprêtais à lui demander de quitter cet endroit lugubre quand quelque chose se posa sur ma tête. Quand j'y portai la main, je touchai ce qui semblait être des ailes et un corps palpitant recouvert de fourrure.

L'animal qui se trouvait là me mordit un doigt et je retirai aussitôt ma main.

J'étais paralysé.

Je sentis la bête s'avancer sur ma tête, puis je vis apparaître, se penchant au-dessus de moi et me fixant dans les yeux, une chauve-souris à tête humaine.

Cette tête était ridée comme une vieille pomme et d'une laideur repoussante.

« Es-tu un ami du collectionneur ? » me dit l'être répugnant d'une voix fluette.

Comme je ne pouvais pas bouger, Helena était venue se placer devant moi, à quelques pas de distance. Elle me fit signe de dire oui. Je vis bien qu'elle faisait des efforts pour entrer dans la bulle que la chauve-souris avait créée autour de moi, mais qu'elle en était incapable.

« Oui, je suis son ami, » dis-je d'une voix qui ne sembla pas convaincre la chauve-souris.

« Je ne te crois pas, reprit la voix fluette. J'ai bien envie de te crever les yeux pour t'apprendre à ne plus mentir. »

« Il ne ment pas, » lança Helena d'une voix forte.

La chauve-souris releva la tête vers elle.

« Et comment le sais-tu, fantôme ? »

« Je le sais parce que…parce que je l'aime, » répondit ma bien-aimée.

« Tu m'étonnes, fantôme ? »

Il baissa la tête vers moi et me regarda fixement dans les yeux. Je sentis son regard glacial pénétrer jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

« Va pour cette fois, moucheron ! Mais que je ne te voie plus remettre les pieds ici. Le fantôme t'a encore une fois sauvé la vie. J'espère que tu lui en seras reconnaissant et que, plus tard, tu te lui rendras au centuple. Mais je vais quand même te laisser un souvenir de moi. »

Avant de prendre son envol, il urina sur ma tête afin de bien marquer que je faisais désormais partie de son territoire. Je sentis le liquide chaud couler dans mon dos et se mêler à mes sueurs froides.

Je ne me rappelle pas comment nous avons quitté ce lieu maudit.

Le premier souvenir que j'ai, c'est Mme Pomfresh en train d'appliquer un baume sur mon doigt ensanglanté et ma bien-aimée qui explique que nous nous promenions dans la forêt quand j'ai été attaqué par une chauve-souris.

Quand je repense à cette nuit d'horreur, un goût amer me vient à la bouche.

Je n'ose imaginer quelles autres monstruosités le Collectionneur avait accumulées dans son musée.

La sale bestiole avait quand même lu en moi que, plus tard, je rembourserais ma dette envers ma bien-aimée.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire, que tu peux lire dans « Histoires de LunaL ( 1) », _Le Secret de la Dame Grise_.

Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour digérer cette virée nocturne à Poudlard en compagnie de ma bien-aimée la Dame Grise. La visite raccourcie de la salle du Collectionneur m'a laissé un souvenir entremêlée d'horreur et de dégoût.

**La salle de l'écho obséquieux**

Quelques semaines plus tard, sentant sans doute que mon insatiable curiosité reprenait le dessus, Helena m'a proposé une visite qu'elle a qualifiée de « divertissante ».

Elle est donc venue me chercher à minuit dans mon dortoir et nous sommes partis à la découverte de l'école, après qu'elle m'eut rendu invisible aux yeux de tous (sauf aux siens) grâce à un sortilège dont elle a le secret.

Cette fois, en déambulant dans les couloirs, nous sommes tombés sur la directrice de Gryffondor, Minerva McGonagall, dont j'ai toujours admiré la droiture et le caractère bien trempé.

Le fait qu'elle ait été un choixpeau flou – le choixpeau ayant hésité entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle quand il a dû la répartir dans une maison – me la rend encore plus sympathique. Malheureusement, comme je ne suis pas très bon en métamorphose, la matière qu'elle enseigne, je suis loin d'être son élève préféré.

Les deux femmes se saluèrent et Minerva disparut.

J'échangeai avec ma bien-aimée sur la vie amoureuse du professeur McGonagall (elle a refusé d'épouser un moldu qu'elle aimait pour ne pas vivre l'ostracisme que sa mère avait connu) et je pestai contre toutes les barrières que les humains dressent entre eux pour montrer leur supériorité ou, tout simplement, par crainte de l'autre et de sa différence.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant un placard à balais.

Helena m'invita à y entrer. Je lui fis remarquer que je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de divertissant dans un placard.

Elle me raconta qu'un élève était venu souvent se réfugier dans ce réduit durant ses années d'études afin de ruminer ses difficultés scolaires. C'était un élève plutôt médiocre, dont les parents, de grands sorciers, attendaient beaucoup de lui (trop, sans doute). À force, l'adolescent avait développé, en même temps qu'une soif immense pour les louanges, une volonté farouche de l'étancher par tous les moyens.

Ce garçon solitaire, dont le tempérament dépressif et enclin à l'autoflagellation rebutait quiconque aurait voulu se lier d'amitié avec lui, trouva dans ses longues séances d'étude à la bibliothèque le moyen de se satisfaire.

Nous étions dans le placard. Helena prononça une formule. Les murs et le plafond s'agrandirent jusqu'à transformer la pièce minuscule en une magnifique salle voûtée.

« Nous sommes dans la salle de l'écho obséquieux, » me chuchota Helena à l'oreille. « Parle à voix haute et tu verras. »

Ne sachant trop quoi dire, je hasardai un « bonsoir ».

Mon « bonsoir » se répercuta sur les murs et j'entendis soudain en écho une douce voix féminine :« Bonsoir, grand génie ! Je me prosterne à tes pieds. Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre aujourd'hui, toi qui sais tout sur toutes choses. »

J'étais pour le moins étonné. Connaissant l'histoire du jeune écolier en manque de louanges, je ne tardai pas à entrer dans le jeu.

« Que penses-tu de moi ? » demandai-je. Je pensai au miroir du conte de fées à qui la méchante reine posait toujours la même question : « Miroir, ô miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle ! »

« Vous êtes le plus grand esprit que la terre ait porté. Le jour viendra où vous serez reconnu comme tel. Personne au monde n'est digne d'essuyer la poussière de vos chaussures. »

L'échange se poursuivit ainsi pendant quelque temps, mais je m'en lassai vite.

Il se termina d'ailleurs assez abruptement quand je demandai :« Tu n'en as pas marre de lécher les bottes comme tu le fais. Tu n'aimerais pas avoir une vie à toi. »

Pour bien me montrer qu'elle n'était qu'un écho – et un écho n'existe que par les autres, le pauvre – la voix féminine se contenta de répéter mot pour mot ce que je venais de dire.

Helena prononça une autre formule et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le minuscule placard à balais.

En retournant au dortoir, je lui dis :« Dire qu'il y a tant de malheureux sur terre qui ne vivent que comme des échos. C'est triste à mourir. »

Voyant qu'Helena était déçue par ma réaction, elle qui m'avait promis un « divertissement », j'ajoutai :« Merci, ma mie. Cette visite était très divertissante, mais tu me connais : tout ce qui me rappelle la misère humaine me fait mal à l'âme. »

Je vis beaucoup de tendresse dans ses yeux. Eût-elle été vivante qu'elle m'aurait sûrement pris dans ses bras.


End file.
